HK417
To see its silver or flame counterpart, see the HK417-Silver or HK417-S Flame. ---- |type= Battle Rifle |weapon_category= Sniper Rifles |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *215 @50m *143 @350m |headshot_damage= *645 @50m *429 @350m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 400 RPM |bullet_velocity= 1200 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 40/46/150/12 *Aimed: 0/0/0/0.8 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 20/160 |optic_type= 4x, 6x, 8x, 12x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~1433 }} The HK417 is a weapon unlocked at 2750 Battlescore. One of the few automatic sniper rifles, the weapon does rather low damage for a high rate of fire. History The HK417 battle rifle is the larger caliber counterpart of the HK416 assault rifle and was primarily used in desginated marksman roles to complement assault rifles, providing higher accuracy and stopping power at the cost of rate of fire and a smaller magazine size. General Information The HK417's damage is very low for a sniper rifle, the lowest infact among its category, Doing only 215 damage within 50m and dropping to 143 damage at 350m and beyond. This damage is more akin to an assault rifle, though the weapon still retains a relatively high headshot multiplier to keep it in line somewhat. Unlike most other sniper rifles, the weapon is fully automatic even when scoped in. This along with a relatively high rate of fire of 400 RPM, the weapon can output a surprising amount of damage in quick succession. Along with a generous magazine size of 20 rounds, the weapon can fire for quite some time before needing a reload. The weapon also has a rather tight hipfire for a sniper rifle however its aimed accuracy while still as accurate as a typical sniper rifle, it quickly deteriorates under sustained fire. This makes the weapon's full auto capabilities all but useless at any sort of distances a sniper rifle would be typically used and attempting to use the weapon at such ranges would require the player to fire much more slowler. Its long range accuracy is also hampared by the weapon's low bullet velocity of 1200 m/s which makes hitting moving targets much harder. Trivia *The model and animation is made by JimmyLJX **The model of the magazine is translucent. As common with such models it lacks any sort of internal detail, nor is it animated. ***The bullets inside the magazine are oversized, so much so that they look more akin to .50 BMG rounds in terms of size. The bullets are also not double stacked like a real HK417 magazine would. **The scope is akwardly hollow, more likely due to the model being relatively old. *The HK417 is typically a battle rifle, or at most a designated marksman rifle. The one in Base Wars is part of the Sniper Rifles category as opposed to the Assault Rifles and Carbines category, most likely due to the oversaturation of asault rifles. *In a sniper rifle role, firing in full auto is not recommended for the obvious fact firing in such a manner will cause accuracy to degrade rapidly, this is reflected by the weapon's sheer inaccuracy when firing full auto at range. Category:Guns Category:Sniper Rifles